


Happy Birthday to Me

by IWishIWastheMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BabyHiddles, F/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWishIWastheMoon/pseuds/IWishIWastheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth is drowning her misery in wine when young Tom walks in the bar. Sweet and charming, he sweeps her off her feet and she decides to give herself a birthday present to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday to Me

"Why so sad?"

A soft voice invades my thoughts. I raise my eyes from my drink and meet a pair of bright blue eyes. They belong to a boy; no, he has to be a man, we are in a bar of a high end hotel and they would never allow minors in this late in the evening. He has a head full of wild blond curls and a curious look on his face, when he sits down next to me on the sofa.

"Why would you want to know?" I ask him, not very kindly. He interrupted a perfectly good moment of self-pity and I'm not in the mood of being polite.

"One has to wonder, why such a beautiful woman sits all alone looking so sad", he says, not bothered by my rudeness at all. He flashes me a brilliant smile and I see the corner of his eyes crinkle. Quite charmingly, I have to admit. His words are such a cliché though that I can't help but laugh.

"Shouldn't you go try your lines on someone your age?" I laugh.

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to the loveliest lady in this establishment?" He raises his eyebrows and makes a mock courtly bow.

"Please, I'm not desperate enough to start robbing cradles", I huff at him. 

He looks offended for a moment, but then decides to brush my words off. "I'm not that young you know. I'm twenty-two. And I was honest, you're really beautiful" he looks intently to me, a surprisingly seductive smile flashing over his face, "and you did not tell me why you look so sad."

I frown at him, but in the end decide to give up. If nothing else, having a baby stare at me admiringly is better than drowning my self-pity in wine.

"Well, Mr ‘I'm Twenty-Two’, I've just spent an excruciatingly long dinner with my family, celebrating my birthday, where the topic was that how it is possible that at 35 I don't have a husband or children when my perfect baby brother is getting married with her college sweetheart, who is already pregnant with twins."

"Oh, that doesn't sound fun", he says. 

"Is it your birthday then? You're turning 35?"

I nod, waiting for him to bolt when he hears he is trying to hit on a woman over ten years older than he is. But no, he is just smiling more brightly. 

"Waiter", he yells, "can we have a bottle of champagne?"

"What?" My eyes widen. 

"It's your birthday. We have to drink champagne to celebrate."

I stare at him, my mouth agape. Who is this weird cheery creature? I take a closer look at him. At first glance he looked like a 15-year old, and there is certainly some delicacy in his features. Still, he has a strong bone structure with sharp cheek bones and I could imagine that in ten years, when the boyishness is gone, he'll be breathtakingly handsome. Now he is more beautiful than handsome. Even sitting next to me he is clearly a lot taller than I am. There is lankiness to his body, but the way his snug trousers tighten over his thighs hints that there is more muscle than bone beneath. He is sitting legs wide, taking up almost all the room on the sofa, and the bulge he is sporting is almost impossible not to notice. 

"Do I pass?" He asks laughter in his voice. 

When I raise my eyes from his crotch I'm met by a twinkling pair of eyes and a somewhat smug smile. I blush a bit, but decide, that if he can be so unabashedly frank with me, so can I.

"Yes, upon second look, you do seem to possess some interesting qualities" I wiggle my eyebrows at him. 

This earns me a full belly laugh. I can't help but smile back at him, his laughter is contagious. The waiter arrives with the champagne and he pours me a glass. 

Offering it to me, he smiles widely. 

"I'm Tom by the way." 

"I'm Beth", I introduce myself. 

"Well, happy birthday, lovely Beth. I hope your evening will improve from the way it started." 

"Thank you Tom. It seems to be improving a lot."

We sat there easily chatting while emptying the champagne bottle. Tom is charming and intelligent company and by the time the bottle is empty I've forgotten that I thought him a baby in the first place. During our talk he has slowly shifted closer and he is now sitting close enough for my nose to brush his shoulder when I turn my head. His leg is pressed against mine and his hand thrown over the back of the sofa. This close he smells really good and I can't help but feel the heat pooling in me. One of the downsides of being a single career woman is that I'm often way too busy to take the time to seek any casual sex, let alone a steady relationship. And it has been a while, a long while. Slowly, I raise my head to watch his face. His cheeks are slightly flushed, whether from champagne or something else, I don't know. I hesitate for one short moment, thoughts of how young he is flashing through my mind, but immediately dismiss them. He came to me after all. 

I raise my hand to cup his cheek and kiss him. His lips are soft and responsive. He responds slowly, waiting for me to decide how deep the kiss is going to be. I let the kiss linger, there's no rush, and I enjoy the feel of his lips against mine, the slight scratch of his stubble. I feel a delicious clench in my pussy, when I slip my tongue into his mouth. His tongue meets mine and for a while they engage in a sweet battle, clashing against each other, sliding from one mouth to another. He is a good kisser, very attentive and allowing me to take the lead, but still quick in finding out how I like to be kissed. The kisses get deeper and more intense and when I suck his tongue into my mouth, he lets out a soft moan and his hips buck. My hand follows the movement and I find that he is already rock hard. He is huge under my hand and I can't stifle my own moan when I stroke him through his trousers. His cock is straining against the fabric and I could swear on my life that he isn't wearing any underwear. He is now panting, hips bucking under my hand, as I stroke him, feeling the lines of his erection through the fabric. I know I should be responsible, I know I should stop this; he is so much younger than I am. But I can't, his soft moans are going straight to my pussy, and I'm already soaking wet. When he lets out a small whimper, I'm done with my self-doubt, what the hell; at least this could be a birthday to remember. 

My hand still on his crotch, I whisper to him: "So are 22-year olds still like teenage boys, able to come countless times?" 

Tom's eyes snap open.

"Mmhm, I think so", he gasps. 

"Good", I nod and return to kissing him. 

My hand continues to stroke him through his trousers. His cock is long and surprisingly thick. Thanks to him going commando, it isn't very difficult to jerk him through the fabric. In a few minutes, his hips are thrusting against my hand and his kisses are turning desperate. I distantly think to thank myself for finding the darkest corner in the bar; by now any passer-by could easily see what we're up to, if not for that. Tom has completely forgotten his surroundings; he keeps moaning softly against my lips and writhing under my hand. I keep jerking him with long strong strokes feeling his cock twitch under my hand. He is gasping, and pulls away from our kiss.

"Please, if you continue, I'm going to come." His pupils are dilated and lips swollen. 

"I know", I respond, my own voice surprisingly steady, "That's kind of the idea."

"What...", he starts, " oh fuck..."

My hand grabs him tight through the trousers, it takes only a small twist of my wrist and I feel him pulsing under my hand, when he comes. He manages to muffle his cry by pressing his face against my neck, his hips convulsing. 

"Oh shit, what was that?" He groans against my skin. 

"Well," I chuckle, "you shouldn't hit on older women if you're not ready to suffer the consequences". 

He flashes a grin, "Oh, I’ll gladly suffer, if they’re like this." 

His eyes are bright and with his curls bobbing, while he nods his consent, he looks like a puppy. I sigh silently but banish any second thoughts from my head. 

"I've a room here, would you care to move there for more privacy?" 

"Do you even need to ask me?" his eyes darken from lust. He throws a few notes on the table and practically pulls me off the sofa. He takes my hand and starts walking to the elevators. 

"What's your room number?" 

I give him the number and he chooses the floor. When the elevator starts moving I'm pressed against the wall. Tom starts kissing my neck, soft sweet kisses, teasing my skin. He soon finds the spot just below my left ear and I can't help but moan softly. He hums delightedly at my reaction and attacks the sensitive skin with his lips and tongue, nibbling and licking. His hands are on my hips pulling me closer, and I arch against him. He is hard again. I can't conceal my smile; this is going to be interesting. As soon as the elevator doors open, we walk to my room. 

Once inside, Tom stops, suddenly looking uncertain. He blushes, shifting on his feet.

"You know, I probably should tell you, that I'm not that experienced."

Suddenly alarmed, I ask: "Please don't say that you're a virgin?" 

"Oh, no no. I didn't mean that. Only that I've really only had one girlfriend. We were together for quite a few years, and split up about 8 months ago. And after that I've been mostly focusing on studying." 

He looks at me and all the bravado from the bar is gone. "You know, I wouldn't want you to be disappointed." 

Oh, he is sweet. I step closer to him and wrap my arms around his waist. Looking up at his beautiful face I reassure him: "You have nothing to worry about, you could never disappoint me. In fact, you should be proud of yourself, getting an old and wrinkly woman like me all hot and bothered." 

He relaxes from my words and touch. "Don't you dare call yourself old and wrinkly. You are stunning, all those soft curves and that lovely arse." 

He emphasizes his words by taking my ass into his hands, caressing me through the skirt. The pleasure washes over me.

"See, I told you so, nothing to worry about", I gasp, and pull him down for a kiss. His nervousness is soon forgotten and I can feel his cock prodding against my stomach.

"Please, can I undress you, I want to see you" he asks. 

"Well of course, now that you ask so nicely." 

Tom proceeds to remove my clothes. I stand there feeling like a goddess, he is taking each piece of clothing away carefully, kissing the skin revealed, all the time whispering how beautiful I look, how each piece of flesh he reveals is perfect in his eyes. Finally, I have only my panties on and he is still fully clothed. I ask him to take off his own clothes, and he obeys quickly, discarding his clothes in a hurry. He had that delicate awkward beauty while clothed, but naked he is all man. He is lean, but in no way skinny. His body is toned, with long runner’s muscles. His legs are long and thighs to kill for, his ass a round tight globe begging for my hands. I wasn't wrong about his cock either, it's huge. Already fully erect it stands proud between his legs, and my pussy clenches with want, when I realize I can have that in me very soon. I feel my nipples harden, both at the thought and the sight. 

He is smiling brightly when he sees my reaction. "Can I take of your panties, now, please?" 

I nod and he kneels in front of me. Nose brushing against my stomach, he presses soft kisses on my skin. Slowly he peels the last piece of garment off me. There is a soft gasp, when he sees my pussy, all bare. I'm silently grateful that I just had my waxing done. My hand finds his thick curls and I yank them a bit, he lifts his gaze up. He looks gorgeous, kneeling in front of me, all eager and panting. 

"I need you to lick me Tom, would you do that for me", I tell him softly, gauging for his reaction for such a direct order. 

"Yes, ma'am."

His eyes bright he wastes no time, and his lips are on me. He is careful at first, kissing just my lower lips learning my reactions. Soon, I'm softly panting. 

"Don't forget your tongue." 

He obeys and slips his tongue between my folds. He is now licking and kissing me, his tongue swirling on my clit, sometimes sharp, sometimes flat, pushing it in me. My legs are trembling and he takes a tighter hold on my hips to support me. I'm now moaning, as he fucks me with his tongue. 

"Fingers", I gasp and I feel him replace his tongue with two of those glorious long fingers. 

He starts sucking my clit, fingers deep in my pussy, fucking me with long strokes. I feel my climax approaching. My walls are throbbing and pulsing. I’m now fucking his fingers, moving my hips to chase the orgasm I feel building up. His fingers are thrusting with force now, and when he licks me deep, I come. The orgasm washes over me, and I press myself against his face, trying to keep my balance.

“Oh…fuck…Tom”, I almost sob and I crash on him. 

He catches me, pulling me tightly against his body. He is panting almost as hard as I am. 

“That was amazing, you were amazing”, he kisses me. His lips and chin are covered in my juices and I taste myself in our kiss. He holds me close and is slowly bucking against me, his cock hard between us. 

I push him gently on his back. “It’s my turn now.” 

“What?” Tom’s face lights up; eagerness and shyness alternating on his face. 

“Have you ever had your cock properly sucked?” I ask.

“My girlfriend sometimes did it, but she never really finished. I don’t think she liked to do it.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right place then, babe”, I say to him and climb on top of him. I slowly slide myself up and down his body, my boobs and pussy caressing his skin, “because I’m a master when it comes to giving blow-jobs”. 

Tom literally whimpers at my words. “Oh, please, please…”

I slide downwards until my lips are hovering over his cock. “You do know that you have a lovely cock, don’t you.” My lips are moving over his cock, not touching, but I’m making sure, that he can feel my breath on him. 

“You have such a big cock, Tom. Do you think I can take you all in?” 

At my words his hips buck. His cock is leaking so bad I wonder, whether he’ll come before I have even touched him. I take him into my mouth, carefully feeling and tasting him. A loud moan leaves him, when my lips surround his cock. His hands fly to my hair. My mouth travels his shaft, testing his length. He truly is rather impressive, and I wonder for a moment whether I’ll be able to take him all in. Working to relax my throat, I suck him, my tongue licking the shaft. My head bobs up and down, and I suck his tip. He is panting and gasping, not really able to say anything coherent anymore. Taking a deep breath I push down on his cock, taking him as deep as I can. I feel my throat muscles move, and for a second I fight the gag reflex, but the wail Tom lets out, when I deepthroat him, makes me forget any discomfort and I push him all the way down. 

He is fighting his reflex to buck his hips and fuck me in the mouth. I let my throat muscles do the work, pressing around his tip, as I suck him. My right hand is gripping the base of his cock and the other one goes to cup his balls. I gently tuck them and he gasps in pleasure. His cock is growing in size in my mouth and I know he is soon coming. My fingers brush his perineum, gently adding pressure, while I keep sucking and licking him. I’m now moving my mouth over his whole length, alternating sucking and licking his tip and deepthroating him. His moans are now a constant stream of breathless pleases and yesses. I add more pressure to his perineum and ready myself for his orgasm. With one move, I take all of him in my mouth and slip my finger to stroke his anus. That makes him come. His cock pulses in my mouth as he spurts his come deep in my throat. My pussy is clenching painfully at the sound of his breathless scream, when he grabs my hair tightly and pushes his cock even deeper. 

I hold him in my mouth for a long time, letting him come down for his high. Finally he tucks my hair gently, when he’s starting to feel too sensitive. I release him and snuggle against him. He holds me tightly, showering my temple with kisses. 

“Oh, fuck.”, he laughs, still breathless. 

“Come on. Let’s get to bed, it’s more comfortable”, I get up and walk over to the bed. 

Tom follows me, and I can’t hide my smug smile when I see that he is still slightly wobbly from his orgasm. He blushes, but looks immensely pleased. When he’s on the bed I push him on his back and straddle him. He is still all flushed from his orgasm, and looks at me with those amazing blue eyes. His eyes travel downwards stopping to admire my breasts. They are full and in this position in perfect distance for him reach them both with his hands and mouth. I wait to see what he is going to do. He doesn’t disappoint me. A quick learner, this boy, he asks for a permission to touch me. Soon his hands are cupping my breasts, softly tracing my nipples with his thumbs. My nipples harden instantly on his touch. My hips start undulating following the rhythm of his hands. Soon the touches are too light for me to bear anymore, and I sink a bit lower and ask him to use his mouth. He doesn’t need to be asked twice and his lips cover each nipple, gently suckling my nipples. 

“Use your teeth”, I tell him. 

His cock twitches from the command and I feel his teeth graze my sensitive skin. My hips are now bucking in constant rhythm; I’m sliding against his stomach and hardening cock. His mouth is wet on my skin and he knows instinctively how to use his teeth, sometimes biting a bit harder, but never too hard to diminish the pulsing of my pussy. 

Tom is again fully erect. I think in the back of my mind that I definitely need to consider young lovers in the future as well. There are clearly major benefits in having sex with someone who can get hard more than once this easy. His hands travel my body, caressing every curve. When he reaches my hips he pushes me closer against his hardness, grinding his cock against my slit. When his smooth shaft hits my clit, we both gasp. He continues stroking me with his cock, his mouth never leaving my breasts. I’m not really able to control the movement of my hips anymore, and I need to have his cock in me. 

I remove his mouth from me and back down a bit, taking his cock in hand. Stroking his shaft a few times, I slowly sink his cock into me. When the tip disappears in, Tom gasps audibly. I stop, enjoying the teasing. Slowly moving up and down, I allow only the tip in. He is panting hard, fingers grasping my hips. 

“Oh fuck…that feels good. You’re so wet.”

His hips buck, trying to push in. “No, baby. Don’t you move at all.”

With visible effort he stops moving, lying under me stock still. I continue moving, still only allowing the tip to enter me. I bend over him, and start kissing his neck. 

“You can put your hands on my hips, but you are not allowed to push”, I tell him. His hands fly to my waist and down to my hips, fingers digging into my skin in an effort to not move or push. I continue kissing his neck, following the line of his throat and dip my tongue into the hollow on his throat. His skin tastes salty. I keep kissing his collarbones, my pussy working around his tip. When I reach the muscly part of his shoulder I sink my teeth into his skin. The bite is a good one, and will leave a mark. He lets out a pleased groan and can’t stop his hips arching. This time I allow it and sink myself on him, taking his cock deep in my pussy. 

His fingers dig deep, when he drives himself into me. His eyes are dark with lust, and now he is begging.

“Please, can I fuck you, I don’t think I can take this, you feel too good”, his voice is strained.

I watch him; his skin is all flushed, muscles rippling when he is trying to contain himself. My pussy is clenching at the sight and I hum pleased against his skin when I capture his lips. He kisses me back, aggressive, teeth and lips bruising me. 

“Yes, I want you to fuck me.”

There is an almost evil grin on his face, and his cock sinks deeper. Tightly grabbing my hips he starts moving, pulling his cock out. With one fluid movement he drives it back in, penetrating me deeply. My gasp is loud, and I feel my walls stretch. 

“Oh…just like that”, I encourage him. 

He is now pounding me hard. I push my hands against the headboard to give him room to move. My breasts are brushing against his face and he starts sucking my nipples. He is not asking for permission anymore, sucking the skin with force. We are both moaning and panting, as he is relentlessly pushing me towards my orgasm. 

“Oh….god…you feel good…I feel your cunt clenching….I want to feel you come around me.” 

He moves his hand and his thumb finds my clit. He starts stroking me, not releasing my nipples for a second. The stimulation is almost too much, and I’m whimpering against his curls. My pussy is pulsing hard and when his teeth sink onto my nipple I climax. My walls clench and clench and that pushes him over. His cry is broken, when my pussy milks his cock, and he spurts his come deep inside me. With a loud gasp he pulls me against him, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

We come out of our haze slowly. My skin slick with sweat I slide next to him, panting like I’d run a marathon. Tom snuggles up against me, kissing my shoulder. I run my fingers through his hair, ready to pass out. 

“Well, young master Tom. That was a lovely birthday present.” 

“I only aim to please, Madame”, he chuckles against my skin.

“Would you care to spend the night”, I invite him to stay. 

His flashes me a bright smile and pulls me closer. "I think you might need a crane to move me from this bed.” 

With a satisfied sigh I pull his head against my breasts and slowly drift into sleep.


End file.
